Love Is An Adventure of Its Own
by WeasleyTwinsAreMyLife
Summary: Alex and Rory had been best friends since they were kids with the potential of so much more. Throw in adventure and an Emperor Mummy, and love might just start to blossom. I suck at summaries just read the story
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Characters except my OC Rory.**

**I didn't exactly follow the story line of the third movie completely. There is no Lin because I personally do not like her character. **

Chapter 1

~Rory POV~

I walked into Jonathan's night club, Imhotep. I immediately began scanning the crowd of elegantly dressed men and women, when I spotted Jonathan himself toasting with an elderly lady. I pushed my way through the throng of people.

"Anyone I know" I chirped happily.

"Rory, how are you!" Jonathan got up and gave me a huge hug squeezing almost all of the air out of me.

"I would be a whole lot better if I had a Bronx" Jonathan laughed and started to prepare my drink.

"Make that two Uncle" a young man said from behind me. Hold on I know that voice.

I wiped my head around and came face to face with Alex O. My face broke out into a grin. He winked at me and I launched myself into his arms. He in turn picked me up and spun me around.

"It's so good to see you Rors, I have missed you so much" he kissed the top of my head

"Likewise Alex" I laughed.

He put me down but kept his arms wrapped around my waist, not that I was complaining.

"Oh and congratulations on your big discovery!" I said still smiling

"Thanks Rors. I just" Alex sighs "I just don't know how well my parents will take it"

"Oh come on Alex your mother will be so excited for you and your dad—"

Alex interrupts me "My dad will make a whole big deal about not telling him. Leave it to him to ruin something good that I have."

I sighed; Alex's relationship with his father was complicated. I have known him since we were kids and as he got older; he and his dad just had a hard time relating to each other.

"Never the less, I am still very excited to see you unveil _your_ exhibit in a couple of days." I looked into his eyes and my heart sped up and I couldn't help but smile.

He smiled and pulled me closer. I felt like I was going to die, this moment was just too perfect.

"Two Bronx"

Alex looked over at Jonathan and gave him the look. It took a couple of minutes for Jonathan to react to. I felt my face turn red.

"Oh um, yes, well plenty to do around here." Jonathan quickly hurried away but not before knocking a bottle of champagne to the ground.

I laughed and stepped out of Alex's grasp. I instantly regretted it. The warmth and the feeling of bliss immediately faded. I reached for my drink and sat down on one of the bar stools. Alex also grabbed his drink and sat at the stool next to me and turned to face me.

"So… tell me" Alex probed.

"Tell you what?

Alex leaned closer me. "How have you been, what have you been doing."

~Alex POV~

I was wandering around Uncle Jonathan's night club thinking. The news about my discovery would come out in a few days and mom and dad would sure hear about it. Mom would be ecstatic but dad would be a trip.

Trying to shake those thoughts out of my head I headed toward the bar to grab a drink. I stopped short when I saw a young woman giving Uncle Jon a hug. It can't be it just can't. I raced right over to her and heard her asking for a Bronx.

Smiling to myself I said "Make that two Uncle Jon"

The young woman spun around so quickly I thought she was going to get whiplash. My breath caught in my throat. It was Rory. Oh God, she looked amazing. My stomach started to do these weird flip-flops. I recovered quickly and winked at her.

Rory had been my best friend since we were kids. Our parents were good friends. Her parents were a lot like mine, adventurers.

I have always had a thing for her, but recently my feelings for her have intensified. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her.

She tackled me into a hug. I hugged her back and picked her up and spun her around.

"It's so good to see you Rors! I missed you so much!" I kissed the top of her head and set her down but kept my arms around her waist. I liked how close she was to me.

"Likewise Alex. Oh and congratulations on your big discovery!" Rory smiled again causing me to smile. I loved that smile.

We stood like that for a few moments and just talked. I couldn't help it I just kept getting lost in her eyes. They were so beautiful.

"Never the less, I am still very excited to see you unveil _your_ exhibit in a couple of days." I smiled and pulled her closer to me. My heart was beating so rapidly that I thought it was going to burst.

"Two Bronx"

Uncle Jon just had to interject. I sent a look that said it all to Uncle Jon. Eventually he caught on and took the hint.

"Oh um, yes, well plenty to do around here." He tried to make a quick exit but ended up knocking over a bottle of champagne. I snorted and Rory laughed. She stepped out of my grasp and grabbed her drink then sat on one the bar stools. I quickly joined her at the bar realizing I was just standing there.

**Please review! And be kind I am new to this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is now up. Sorry I couldn't update I have midterms!**

~Alex POV~

"Ouch!" I exclaimed swatting Rory's hand away from my lip.

"Well maybe if you weren't squirming so much it wouldn't hurt" snapped Rory continuing to pat my lip with a wet cloth.

"But Rors" I pouted. I knew she could not resist my pout face. She rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her grin.

"Do I detect a smile form Miss Rory Bennet" I joked matching Rory's grin.

"Shut up" She laughed and continued to clean the cut on my lip.

Without even thinking I grabbed Rory's hand that was mending the cut on my lip and locked eyes with her. We both started leaning in.

"Alexander Rupert O'Connell!"

We jumped apart. I mentally cursed. Damn, I was so close. I saw my mother storming over to us and I knew this wasn't going to be a cheery hello greeting.

"How dare you get in a fight, especially in your Uncle's night club!" she ranted. She kept that up for what felt like a lifetime. I glanced sideways and saw Rory doing her best not to laugh. I praised God when she stopped shouting.

"Of course I don't blame you Rory."

Mom smiled at her and then gave her a huge motherly hug.

"Oh darling, we must catch up. We all have missed you so much. "

I saw Rory smile. My parents, my Uncle Jon and I are her family, ever since her parents passed away.

"You." She turned back to me looking extremely furious. I sucked in my breath, mom can very scary when she is mad.

"Your father will hear about this, mark my words."

I let go of the breath that I was holding a relaxed into the chair.

"No offence Mom, but I rather doubt he would care enough" I yawned out, putting my arm on the back of Rory's chair. I noticed how she gradually relaxed into my arm.

"That is not true Alex, he loves you and he cares."

I rolled my eyes, "Doubtful. And besides, it was worth it."

"Worth it, WORTH IT! You punched a young man in the face" mom yelled throwing her hands up into the air.

"Yea, it was. His hands were two far down Rory's lower back. He was practically grabbing her ass. Therefore I punched him."

Mom sighed. I knew I had won. She has a soft spot for Rory.

"Well next time, if it should ever happen again, let her handle it first."

Mom turned and walked away and disappeared with my dad onto the roof.

~Rory POV~

I could feel him warm breath against my lips. Oh My Gosh, he is leaning in! Oh My Gosh, I am leaning in too!

"Alexander Rupert O'Connell!"

Mrs. O'Connell was racing toward us looking extremely mad. We both jumped apart. I felt my face redden at the thought of Mrs. O'Connell, the woman who practically raised me witnessing me and Alex's first kiss.

"How dare you get in a fight, especially in your Uncle's night club!"

I was doing my best to hold in my laughter. The look on Alex's face when his mom came charging toward us was priceless.

"Of course I don't blame you Rory." Mrs. O'Connell said finally noticing me. She brought me into a hug, and I hugged her back.

Mrs. O'Connell is practically my mother. Ever since my parents passed away her and Mr. O'Connell stepped in and helped raise me. My uncle never was interested in being around me.

"Oh darling, we must catch up. We all have missed you so much. " she said grasping my hands

"Of course, I have missed you all as well." I said. And I meant it.

"You."

The change was so sudden. She went from being all sweat to practically biting Alex's head off. I am so glad that I am not in his position at the moment.

She turned toward Alex who thought he was off the hook. " Your father will hear about this, mark my words."

Beside me I felt a gush of air. Alex must have been holding his breath.

"No offence Mom, but I rather doubt he would care enough" Alex yawned and put one of his arms across the back of my chair. Without even realizing it I relaxed into his arm.

"That is not true Alex, he loves you and he cares."

"Doubtful. And besides, it was worth it."

"Worth it, WORTH IT! You punched a young man in the face." I flinched as Mrs. O'Connell yelled and threw her hands up into the air. Alex noticed this and draped his arm around my shoulders.

"Yea, it was." Alex squeezed my shoulder. "His hands were two far down Rory's lower back. He was practically grabbing her ass. Therefore I punched him." There was no regret in Alex's voice.

Mrs. Sighed and then replied. "Well next time, if it should ever happen again, let her handle it first."

I watched Mrs. O'Connell disappear with her husband, not doubt to talk about Alex.

"Hey" Alex whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. "I know you never said anything, but I know you to well to know that it was making you uncomfortable."

I looked up at him and smiled. "You know I never really thanked you, properly."

"You know I don't believe you did" Alex mused.

"Well, thank you." I smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek. I got up and started to walk away, but Alex grabbed onto my wrist.

"Rory I…" Alex began but was cut off by Mrs. O'Connell coming into the room. I love her like a mother but she has horrible timing.

"So Alex, when do we get to see your exhibit?"

"You all can see it now if you like. The museum is always open for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have had so much going on with school and sports! Well I hope you guys like it! And keep reviewing because if no one reviews then I might not continue the story. OH and remember how I said I HATED Lyn well yea just a reminder she is not in it, it is just her mother Zi Yuan. So enjoy my readers!**

~Rory POV~

Driving through the streets here is ridiculous! Dragons and people celebrating everywhere making it impossible to get anywhere by car.

I am squished in the backseat in between Alex and Mrs. O'Connell. Mr. O'Connell is in the front with Jonathan who couldn't be driving any slower.

I am trying to control my breathing which is hard to do because Alex's leg keeps brushing against mine. I can feel a blush rise to my cheek as his leg remains pressed against mine.

"You know this would probably go faster if we were riding a rickshaw." Rick sarcastically said to Jonathan.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well what do you expect, it's the Chinese New Year!" Jonathan exclaimed. "But you gotta love this country, there are so many extra holidays, and the drinking is mandatory." Jonathan reasoned.

I smirked and smiled to myself, of course Jonathan would point that out.

"I can't believe we get to see your first big discovery. This is so exciting!" Eve gushed and reached over me and squeezed Alex's arm.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Rory." He smiles at me and wraps his ankle around mine.

"Oh shush." I swat him on the arm lightly smiling also. "All I did was translate a few documents."

"A few documents! Try a few books."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You give me too much credit Alex."

We suddenly approached the black gates to the museum and Jonathan pulled in.

"Ok so I will pick you guys up in about an hour."

"You're not coming?" Eve questioned

"No, no, I have seen enough mummies to last a life time." Jonathan chuckled.

Rick got out of the car and opened the door for Eve. Alex shifted next to me and got out from the other door and held out his hand to me. I smiled and took it as he helped me from the car. As I stepped out he placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me toward the entrance of the museum.

~Alex POV~

"There he is" I motioned to the carriage in the center of the room.

It had a driver who held the reins of the four horses connected to a carriage in the back which held the sarcophagus.

"Oh Alex." Rory gasped out "This is amazing!"

Rory stepped forward to join my mom in admiring the emperor.

"When do you get to open his sarcophagus Alex?" my mom questioned.

"Well after the official red tape has been cut." I said moving to stand next to Rory

"Do the words rest in peace mean anything to you three?" Dad asked walking over toward us.

I just ignored the comment. I was just like him to find something negative about everything I do, ever since … well ever since I could remember.

"So Mom, Rory, why don't you two stick around for the next few days and we can open it together."

Mom and Rory looked at each other and smiled.

Mom chose to answer. "We would like that very much thanks."

Rory and Mom continued to admire the emperor. I saw Rory smile at me then walk to the other side of the carriage. I casually followed her to the other side and sat on a table staring at her, just watching her.

I guess she felt my gaze because she looked backed at me.

"What?"

"You just have a certain glow about you this evening; that makes you even more beautiful." I smiled.

She ducked her head and I could see the heat rising to her face.

"Hey Alex! Get over here." Dad shouted.

I sighed and got up. I offered my arm to Rory and she took it. I felt my stomach do flip flops as soon as she grabbed hold of my arm.

"Alex" I turned around and looked at my dad with a bored expression. "Why don't you go and tell Professor Wilson that we are here…you know."

I rolled my eyes "sure thing dad"

"I will join you Alex. I am interested in meeting him from all of the things you have told me." Rory added excitingly.

I was glad that she was joining me, maybe we will even get some alone time together and not be interrupted.

I grabbed her hand and our finger intertwined. Her hand just fit so perfectly in mine, like it belonged there. I guided her out of the exhibit and toward the direction of Professor Wilson's office. I turned back around and faced Dad.

"Just don't wake the big guy up while we're gone."

"Hey Alex." I turned around again to look at my dad. He walked up and awkwardly leaned against one of the horses.

"This is all really, really big stuff." He gave me a thumbs up and an extremely goofy smile.

I casually smiled and chuckled. I know Mom is putting him up to it.

"Whatever you say Dad."

"Wilson you son of a bitch!"

I was furious at Wilson. But more furious with myself for trusting him. He was like a second father to me and there he was standing there pointing a gun at my Dad. I could feel my body start to tense up. Rory crouched right next to me and laid her hand on my arm and observed the scene below. My body immediately began to relax.

"So, I am going out on a limb here. But I am guessing that that is Professor Wilson." Rory mused and tilted her head to the side.

This made me chuckle slightly, releasing some of the tension in the air. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, a silent thanks.

"Ok. So here is what we are going to do." Zi Yuan said scaring the both of us. We had forgot she was there.

"It's not him. It's a decoy. IT'S A DECOY!" Zi Yuan shouted .

I mentally cursed. How can the emperor not be in his sarcophagus. I joined Zi Yuan at the sarcophagus, my frustration clearly showing.

"Then where the hell is the emperor."

Ironically as soon as I said that, we heard a clinking noise.

"Oh My God." I hear Rory say.

I look over to where she is and she is walking toward the "driver" of the carriage; the cause of the clinking noise.

It hits me. When Rory knocked Yang over the elixir landed on the driver of the carriage. The metal horses pulling the carriage start to come to life, stomping their hooves.

I can faintly hear Dad telling the horses to stay in the background. My full attention was directed at Rory.

My main concern is getting to Rory. She is standing next to the clay driver that is breaking. Without hesitation I grabbed her arm and we jumped from the carriage just as the clay mold on the driver exploded.

We slammed into the pillar. Rory's back was against the pillar, while I was pressed up against her. I wish we could stay like this but there is a mummy emperor on the rise.

"Here we go again." I huffed.

I went to hand Rory one of my extra guns but she had pulled out her own from under her dress. I smiled. I knew there was a reason I loved her. We both turned toward the emperor and began shooting.

We were all shooting at the Emperor which apparently was not a good idea. He spit fire from his mouth at us. I grabbed Rory and we dove behind a pillar.

Yang had got onto the carriage with the emperor after explaining her was there to serve him. Wilson attempted to do the same but ended up being decapitated.

Rory cringed beside me seeing Wilson's head go flying. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to my chest.

We looked back at the carriage to see Zi Yuan dive under it grab hold of the bottom of it. Me and Rory looked at each other and dove after her following her example. We had to put down the emperor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Srry I haven't updated I was just really lazy over the summer because there were all day marathons of The Mentalist on and I just couldn't resist. Then getting back to school was a pain. Enjoy and remember to review I will be updating every Sunday now or every other Sunday. Thanks so much to everyone and enjoy **

We were in a cab going back to the night club. Unfortunately we had been unsuccessful in putting the mummy down. He got away going God knows where.

Alex had his arm wrapped around my waist and I was resting my head on his shoulder. It was so comfortable, I could stay there forever.

The cab pulled up to the night club and we all got out , well most of us, Jonathan sort of fell out.

Rick pulled him up by the collar of his shirt "Thanks Rick. Can you get the cab." Jonathan asked looking little dazed and out of breath.

"Does it look like I have a wallet?" Rick angrily stated more than asked.

I sighed and took out my wallet.

"No No, Rory you don't have to get the cab." Jonathan said shaking his head.

I muttered its fine and quickly went over to give the cabby the money. I turned around and everybody had gone inside except for Jonathan. I smiled at him grateful that he waited and followed him in.

When we reached the bar Alex and his Dad were in the middle of a heated argument.

"You know we could have killed him if you hadn't blown our cover. We had everything under control." Alex says, standing up facing his dad while throwing his tie down on the bar table.

"Oh yea that's exactly what we were thinking" Mr. O'Connell countered rolling his eyes.

"Well good going Dad, you've raised another mummy." Alex shot reprovingly.

"And this bugger has superpowers" I grumbled.

Alex nodded in agreement "He has got control over fire, water, metal, and who knows what else."

"And you dug him up anyway" Uncle Rick accused Alex.

Alex stood up in front of Uncle Rick "You are not going to pin this one on me Dad."

"Oh stop it you two" Mrs. O'Connell said ripping off her fake eyelash "No ones to blame here, Wilson manipulated all of us." She joined us at the bar.

Alex pulled up a chair for me to sit on and then sat down next to me draping his arm around my shoulders. I scooted my chair closer to him and leaned into his side. He kissed my forehead and I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

Alex whispered into my ear "I thought we worked well together."

I laughed "Accept we failed."

"Oh yea I forgot about that" Alex rolled his eyes but smiled. He kissed my temple and I rested my head back on his shoulder again. I feel safe when Alex is near me. All my worries about the emperor faded.

I guess Mrs. O'Connell finally spotted Zi Yuan because she walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced" she held out her hand, "Who are you exactly?"

Looking straight at her Zi Yaun spoke "My name is Zi Yuan. I have watched over the emperor's tomb for centuries. The emperor cannot be killed unless he is tabbed through the heart with this." Zi Yuan pulled out the dagger "I put a curse on it long ago." She finished looking around at all of us.

Mrs. O'Connell's eyes widened giving her the, you are so crazy look "Right… well um quick family meeting. That means you too Rory."

We gathered around and Mrs. O'Connell started shooting questions at us.

"What do you both really know about this woman?" she questioned us.

We both looked at each other. I shrugged my shoulder signaling Alex to answer.

"Well, not much. But after her help tonight I am willing to go on a little bit of faith."

"Time is running out!" Zi Yuan said desperately cutting into our "family" discussion.

This time Mr. O'Connell spoke up "You don't really understand the concept of personal space, do you?"

Ignoring Mr. O'Connell's comment Zi Yuan continued stepping even closer to our small huddle "If the emperor reaches Shangri-La, and drinks from the pool of eternal life, he will raise his army and no one will be able to stop him."

Jonathan took another sip of his drink and added "As much as I would love to stay this handsome forever, Shangri-La is a myth."

"The gateway to Shangri-La lies in the mountain pass high in the Himalayas. Beyond it is a golden tower." Zi Yuan looked between us.

Some recognition sparked in my head. I have heard a lot about this legend during my research with Alex "If the diamond is placed at the top of the tower, it will point the way to Shangri-La. All of the legends of the eye mentioned a gateway." I finished confirming Zi Yuan's story.

"I knew I have always liked her Alex, she knows what's what." Jonathan said winking at Alex. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "She's right, Yang still has the diamond, and that's where he and the emperor will go." Zi Yuan stated.

"Just say we believe you, could you take us there?" Mr. O'Connell asked

"Yes. I have been there before. I remember the way." Zi Yuan stated firmly looking around at all of us.

"The Himalayas, we are going to need a plane." Mrs. O'Connell said eyeing Mr. O'Connell.

"Well I know just the mad dog for the job." Mr. O'Connell smirked.

…

~RoryPOV~

At the end of the night Alex decided to walk me back to my hotel. We walked in silence most of the way just enjoying the whole atmosphere of everyone on the streets celebrating.

When we finally got to my hotel and room I was exhausted from everything that went on today. Chasing mummies really does wear you down.

We reached my room and I turned around to face Alex "Thanks for walking me back Alex." I smiled, stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. I went inside my room and started to close the door when Alex spoke up for the first time.

"You really looked stunning this evening, absolutely beautiful." He smiled and then retreated down the hall.

I closed the door and smiled hugely leaning against it. The fireworks and commotion outside brought me back to the present. I headed for bed, exhaustion looming over me.


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys so I won't be updating until I have a break from school because...I FAILED MY FIRST CLASS EVER! SO I am really sorry but I have to bring my grade up because I got a lot of heat from the parents and it just doesn't feel good to fail:( But luckily next week I have a week off from school, so hopefully then:) **


End file.
